HackHearts
by Rixkalen
Summary: Not really much of a story. It's mainly just a roleplay between Nothing Personal and myself. Go read her stories, they rule! Rated T for the heck of it.
1. Kei Tsukigami's Intro

Okay, this isn't so much a story rather it's a roleplay between me and Nothing Personal (Go read her stories. They rule!). Yeah. You get the points I suppose.

* * *

**What... What happened?**

A black haired girl blinked her eyes open. Her vision was blurred slightly, but after a moment or two, everything cleared up.

**Where am I?**

She flexed her fingers slightly, working whatever feeling in them that there was left.

**Why am I laying on the ground? Why is it so cold?**

She let out a soft groan as she struggled to push herself off the semi-squishy ground.

**Why can't I seem to remember anything?**

She sat up, a sticky substance clinging onto her outfit. She exhaled lightly, attempting to wipe the gunk off. It wouldn't budge. Instead it clung onto her hand. She sighed. Surprisingly enough, whatever it was, it was colorless and scentless as well. She stood up straight, deciding that perhaps it would eventually dry and simply peel off. Her sleeveless shirt was divided into two colors. Half of it was a light blue color while the other half was a darker version. Her pants fit snugly around her waist but hung loosely over her legs before cutting off right above the ankle. A string was tied delicately into a bow, tightening it to a fit. She bit her lip slightly, trying to remember how she got wherever she was and why couldn't she remember whatever else. Slowly, she took a tentative step in a randomly chosen direction. When she found that both of her legs would support her just fine, she pivoted on her left one, surveying the entire premise with an amber colored gaze. She blinked multiple times, trying to reorient herself. The place was like the inside of a large creature. It made her wonder if perhaps she was swallowed by something and now she was on a one way trip to through digestive juices. She cringed at the thought. Had she really been swallowed by some huge unnamed creature?

Her eyes landed on a multi-colored treasure chest under a large ring supported by three pillars. What was that kind of architecture doing inside of a creature? There was also a fleshy wall creating a dead end behind the strange sight-as if her surroundings weren't out of the ordinary already. She confirmed that she wasn't inside of the digestive system of anything. She slowly lifted her hand, reaching out as if she would trip an invisible alarm. Suddenly, with a small sound, a light blue appeared right in front of her hand, scaring her half to death. She jumped back, landing oh-so-gracefully on her rear. The screen vanished and she stared for a moment.

**What on earth?**

A child-like innocence shone through her bright eyes. She stood up again and turned away from the chest. If it was a dead end one way, then perhaps the other way would lead her out.

* * *

Nothing Personal's reply shall come up next


	2. Nothing Personal's Intro

Nothing Personal's character, Kirelan.

* * *

The first thing Kirelan noticed was a fleeting feeling of absolute desolation. The feeling rushed upon her with a fizzle of static. She was lying on something hard and cold, but there was a certain unrealness about it that tugged at the edge of the adolescent's consciousness.

Something she was supposed to remember… Then there was another rush of static, and the silence she had been encased in broke. Her ears popped, and the alien sounds of a bustling town invaded her thoughts.

"Weird. I didn't think anyone was lazy enough to actually fall asleep in the game."

"You say that like you see an unconscious girl every day!" someone retorted. Kirelan shifted her position on the cobbled ground, not yet fully operational.

"Maybe she's faking it?" Suggested yet another voice and the not-yet-conscious Kirelan mumbled to herself as she fought through the haze that engulfed her.

"Shh! Look! She's waking up!" The girl in question pulled herself up into a sitting position and rubbed non-existent sleep from her cerulean eyes.

"Wha-" she heard herself croak, her voice sounding as alien as the rustling of the town and the other voices. She looked around her surrounding and switched her question. "Where am I?" the girl asked, turning her very blue eyes on the strangers that were standing around her, lifting an eyebrow at their rather strange attires.

"You're at the Delta Server." The smallest of the three said—his many-sizes-too-large armor rattling as he did so. "Where's your armor?" he quipped, earning himself an elbow from the lankier youth beside him. Kirelan glanced down at herself. With her tank top and pants, she could see their confusion. She sprang to her feet.

"Uh-that's because I left it to get repaired. Guess I fell asleep." Kirelan showed them her most sincere smile as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

* * *

If you like this, go read her stories (Go read them even if you don't like this!)


	3. Kei Tsukigami's Post 1

My next reply

* * *

The girl cringed at the sudden bright light. She covered her eyes with her arm, squinting beneath. Once her eyes fully adjusted to the sudden increase of light, she stepped out of the mouth of what appeared to be a dragon head. Her surroundings were bare and not much life appeared to be anywhere near her. She gave a light sigh. Where in the world was she and why couldn't she remember anything? Shaking her head slightly, she began walking straight ahead of her, not quite sure where she was headed.

Time passed by and eventually, she saw a structure in front of her. Happy that perhaps she had found civilization or something, she quickened her pace slightly. Her hopes were shattered as she realized that the building-like thing was the dragon head she had just exited. She groaned, falling to her rear and sitting there in the dirt. Then, it hit her. That menu screen thingy that had popped up before. Maybe that could help her. She racked her mind as quickly as she could to remember how that screen had shown up. Almost positive that her idea would work, she lifted her hand and held it suspended in the air. As if on cue, the blue screen popped up once more. Her amber eyes scanned it multiple times, each time gathering another piece of information. At the top was a name.

Keiri Tsukigami.

She assumed that was herself. Below the name were other options. Skills… Items…Member Addresses… She made a face as she slowly touched the final option. Gate out. Keiri's eyes widened as golden rings materialized above her and came down around her. She shot up just as everything around her turned white for a moment before the scene changed to a town.

* * *

Do you really need another Author note every ending? Fine.


	4. Nothing Personal's Post 1

Once again, useless author note

* * *

After ditching the bumbling trio with a few quick fibs, Kirelan was just pulling on a green vest with darker armor-like padding on the shoulder, chest, and back. The vest came with wrist guards from each of which protruded a dull knife that, when she rolled her hands into fists, made great weapons. The pants were very much the same sort as the vest with armor on the knees and back of her calves. Not to mention how well the outfit went with the sturdy combat boots. Funnily enough, she'd gotten it all with some extra munny she'd found in her pocket. Apparently, here munny was a rarity.

Kirelan smirked as she watched what appeared to be a giant pink robot with a puny head and falsetto voice attempt to haggle with the store manager. Something tugged at her mind. Guilt? Maybe. She was forgetting something, she knew it. Hastily, the adolescent made a list in her head. The girl couldn't seem to remember why she was here in the first place. But she felt like halves of her were missing, and not just because of the fact that everything but her essential memories were being suppressed-which was weird enough in itself.

* * *

Kinda confusing in my opinion... Por que, Nothing Personal?! WHY?


	5. Kei Tsukigami's Post 2

Fwoot Something new now... I think... Yeah... that was completely lame and useless. GO READ NOTHING PERSONAL'S STORIES! SHE OWNS YOUR SOUL!!

* * *

The town was unusually loud. Much noisier than where Keiri was before. She watched as other players walked behind her into a rotating ring before holding up their weapon and teleporting. Since when could she teleport?

"Maybe I'm dreaming..." she muttered, pinching herself. She jumped back slightly as she felt pain jolt through her. "And I'm too awake for this to be a dream..." she sighed, continuing to scan the scene, making sure to take everything in. There had to be something behind this. Why couldn't she remember? She took a quiet step forward before carrying herself to a bridge. Her amber orbs absorbed information that made no sense to her whatsoever. She attempted to get the attention of other people but they seemed to take no notice of her. A couple people did stop, but they simply gave her questioning stares before moving on.

She sighed, lost even more so than usual. Perhaps... Perhaps if she asked one of the shop owners she would find out where she was. Casually, she walked over to one of the said destinations and waited for her presence to be noticed.

"Ah, hello there, ma'am. How may I help you?" a tall, lithe male stood behind the counter, stopping his previous action of tinkering with a small object.

"Uh... this is gonna sound really strange..." she began, scratching the back of her head. "but where exactly am I?" The shop keeper chuckled nervously, wondering if maybe this player was joking around. However, the girl's eye shone with innocence and true confusion.

"You're... in The World. You know, the virtual reality game? You create your own character avatar and do whatever really." he explained. Keiri was hooked on each word he said. Then, as sudden as she had gotten into it, her interested facade faded.

"Thanks." she mumbled before taking her place back on the bridge. This was already confusing and troublesome she decided.

* * *

Haha! All typed up from right off the top of my head which is why it sucks .!


	6. Nothing Personal's Post 2

Finally got around to typing this up. Sorry, it's Nothing Personal! (LOL, pun intended)

* * *

Kirelan shad been exploring the town for a few minutes before she noticed that someone-or something- was following her. Whoever they were, they weren't all that great at stalking, seeing as she had already noticed them. It was weird not only because of their strange gait, but also because of the fact that whenever she got a goot look at them, she noticed a strange, blurred shimmer about them that made it look as if they were wearing a skin that whatever was underneath didn't quite fit in.

Kirelan ran down an alley way suddenly when it wasn't looking in an effort to escape. That's when the weirdest thing happened. It flew after her, leaving its disguise behind. But, just as it neared her-something else occurred. There was a beep and a bunch of static noise that shrieked in her ears. Kirelan fell to her knees under the sheer pressure of the noise and demented flickering that accompanied it. Suddenly, images were flashing through her head or before her eyes, of which the girl wasn't sure.

Pain from the static noise receded to a dull throb in the back of her thoughts as she watched the scenes play out before her. The first one was a long, white hallway, one that a rather short blonde boy was led by a taller red-head. They wore matching cloaks, and even though they were laughing, Kirelan felt a sudden rush of sadness. Only to lose that and the scene when they disappeared with a fizz of static to be replaced by another image. The scenes went on, but the most prominent and reoccuring one was that of two girls seperated by a pane of glass. One girl wore black just as her counterpart wore white. Blue eyes met with amber ones, polar opposites to each other, it seemed. The darkly clothes and blye eyed one was sitting cross-legged with her chin propped on her fist as she stared at her other who had done the same. A wind rushed from the center of their concentration down both of their tunnels, ruffling even the blue-eyed one's small amount of dark hair. Something bepped.

"Restoration at 10" a robotic voice said emotionlessly. And Kirelans, for Kirelan and blue eyes were the same, stared at her own reclection in a mirror as numbers sscrolled behind her reflection's eyes, watching as it would glitch and allow amber eyes to shine through. Bu even this scene was rushed awat with a cascade of static- "Restoration at 30" the voice said. And the real Kirelan opened her eyes to find herself alone. The town was positively empty.

/Like a ghost town.../ she thought with a shiver as she found herself on the very blue and gold circle that she had seen many a person access with a menu that appeared with a wave of their hand onto to disintegrate from the ground up as large rings rose from where they stood. /Maybe everyone went here.../ she mused, and raised her own arm.

* * *

Here's your post, Nothing Personal


End file.
